


Enter: Wayne Manor

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, featuring asexual stephanie brown, or lookit the tags n cheat whatever i don't care, texting fic, this is all texting, use creativity to figure out whom is whom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: Steph moves to Wayne Manor





	Enter: Wayne Manor

coolerthantim: this is it

coolerthantim: this is the day i Learn To Live

 

delphi: Brown what the hell are you talking about.

 

coolerthantim: im moving into WM today and this is gonna be the best day of my entire life

coolerthantim: i mean other than the day i became robin

coolerthantim: which quickly went downhill

coolerthantim: because i got fired

coolerthantim: then i died

 

delphi: It’s 1am I don’t have time for this

 

coolerthantim: BUZZKILL JUST KILL MY DREAMS WHY DON’T YOU

 

\----

 

coolerthantim: GUESS WHAT

 

supergalpal: WHAT?????

 

coolerthantim: TODAY I MOVE INTO WAYNE MANOR

 

supergalpal: I’M HAPPY 4 YOU

 

coolerthantim: I”M HAPPY FOR ME TOOOOOOOO

 

demiwonder: i’ve never been more confused

demiwonder: wtf

demiwonder: why are you moving into wayne manor

 

coolerthantim: you see, cassie, when a bat loves a bird very much, he takes her under his wing and guides her into his cave

coolerthantim: to shelter and love her

coolerthantim: and then never get rid of her

 

demiwonder: thanks that cleared everything up

 

supergalpal: i’ll admit u lost me there

 

coolerthantim: ADOPTION, GAL PALS

 

demiwonder:.... i could’ve sworn you had a mom

 

coolerthantim: kajbdsjkbdf i DO but i could’ve sworn i explained all this???????

 

demiwonder: listen idk how you expect me to remember the state of living of everyones parentals

 

supergalpal: do what i do and assume they’re all dead, then when they tell u that they still have a mom ur pleasantly surprised

 

coolerthantim: or you could keep elaborate files on everyone you meet then your teen sidekicks could hack into them whenever they need to remember

 

demiwonder: do all of you people just...hack into the batcave whenever u want?? on your phones???

 

coolerthantim: yes

 

demiwonder: that explains….so. much.

 

\----

 

coolerthantim: OH GOD ALFRED IS HERE  
coolerthantim: OH GOD OH GOD

 

blueharper: calm urself

blueharper: b chill

 

coolerthantim: IM IN THE CAR NOW HOW HAVE I NEVER BEEN IN THE CAR BEFORE ITS SO NICE

coolerthantim: HALP

 

blueharper: dude wtf if u can type “halp” ur ok

 

coolerthantim: harperrrrrrr help me :((((((

 

blueharper: i can’t read suddenly, i don’t know

 

\----

 

coolerthantim: my room is SO NICE WOW

coolerthantim: why don’t u live here always

 

idiedonce: what the fucktruck

idiedonce: brown

idiedonce: live where??

 

coolerthantim: OH RIGHT i live in WM now

coolerthantim: be jelly

 

idiedonce: i hate you

idiedonce: first of all im an adult why would i live with my dad

idiedonce: second of all you KNOW why i don’t live there

 

coolerthantim: first of all

coolerthantim: screenshotted reported saved sent directly to the batcave u just called b “dad”

 

idiedonce: I DID NOT

 

coolerthantim: SCREENSHOTTED AND SAVED H A I GET TO LORD THIS OVER U FOREVER

 

idiedonce: I HATE YOU

 

coolerthantim: SECOND OF ALL

coolerthantim: fucktruck?????? wtf jason

 

idiedonce: I DONT KNOW YOU GOOD AND BYE

 

\-----

 

bruce: Come down here.

 

coolerthantim: ….down where?

 

bruce: The Cave. Mandatory training.

 

coolerthantim: i hate that now these training seshes apply to me

 

bruce: You were the one that wanted to live here.

 

coolerthantim: i’m not complaining whatever

coolerthantim: i’ll be down in 5

 

\----

 

coolerthantim: babe ;)

coolerthantim: come over ;)

 

supergalpal: stop winking ew omg

 

coolerthantim: but babeeeeee ;)))))) my parents aren’t home and i live in a mansion nowwwww

coolerthantim: we can cuddle on one of the fancy couches and eat gourmet popcorn and play videogames on one of the thirteen million game consoles we ownnnnn

 

supergalpal: honestly it was begining to sound like a booty call and i wasn’t sure what i was gonna do bc that’s Not Like You then i read the rest and it made more sense

 

coolerthantim: me, a known ace, asking for sex, ok,

 

supergalpal: listen ik it wasn’t gonna be sex im not an IDIOT also i’m at the window bc u said soemthing abt gourmet popcorn n cuddling?????

 

coolerthantim: i love you

 

supergalpal: :)

 

\----

 

coolerthantim: psst

coolerthantim: pssssssssssst

coolerthantim: PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTT

 

damian: WHAT

 

coolerthantim: ok so ilu and i need u to help me bc ilu

 

damian: no

 

coolerthantim: YOU DIDN’T EVEN HEAR WHAT IT WAS

 

damian: I will not listen to someone who types out such crude onomatopoeias in an effort to get my attention

 

coolerthantim: LISTEN DAMI-WAN KENOBI UR MY ONLY HOPE PLEASEEEEE

 

damian: what do you need I will consider it

 

coolerthantim: k so i need u to go to the kitchen and toast some toaster waffles

coolerthantim: then come to the third floor sitting room

coolerthantim: and eat the toaster waffles with me

coolerthantim: while we watch beetlejuice and try and trick each other into saying it 3 times

 

damian: saying what three times?

 

coolerthantim: IM ONTO U MISTER

coolerthantim: so are u in?

 

damian: I will be up in 20 minutes

 

coolerthantim: LIVING HERE ROCKSSS

 

\----

 

coolerthantim: i hurt everywhere

 

shutupsteph:....we’re in the same room use ur words

 

coolerthantim: words suck also my voice box hurts too

 

shutupsteph: hard same

 

coolerthantim: why is ur dad Like This

 

shutupsteph: he’s lowkey ur dad too tbh

 

coolerthantim: uggggggGGGGGGG

coolerthantim: im cool im cool im fine

 

shutupsteph: cool cool cool cool fine fine fine fine fine

 

coolerthantim: does this mean ur gonna turn on bb9 bc

 

shutupsteph: i’ll text dick and ask him to do it

 

coolerthantim: he’s in bludhaven or some mess

 

shutupsteph: so what i hurt everywhere sue me

 

\----

 

dukeoftherings: hey. u, me, cass, demon. mario kart. five minutes.

 

coolerthantim: i premtively call peach

 

dukeoftherings: i premtively call dibs on mario so what

 

coolerthantim: just makin sure we’re clear

 

dukeoftherings: crystal

 

\----

 

coolerthantim: hey uh

coolerthantim: just wanted to thank u for letting me...live here

coolerthantim: it’s been pretty great

 

bruce: This sounds like you’re planning on leaving.

 

coolerthantim: oh no!! i just wanted to say thanks i guess

 

bruce: Well it’s no problem.

 

coolerthantim: :)

 

bruce: :-)

 

coolerthantim: HA I KNEW I COULD GET YOU TO DO IT

 

bruce: What?

 

coolerthantim: DICKHEAD OWES ME FIFTY BUCKS THANKS BRUCE

 

bruce: Ah. I see.

 

coolerthantim: no but really, thank you for letting me live here!

 

bruce: You’re very welcome.

bruce: :-)

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments/kudos are always loved!!


End file.
